Found by the Organization
by adiosToredor
Summary: Okay this is the second antry submitted in my Xion's end contest. and well this is an alternate endding so... Yeah...This is under crime becuz you know they ran away from the organization.


*Aftermath of the battle against Xion*

Xion fell on the ground.

"Who are you...again? It's weird. I feel like I'm forgetting something

really important." Said Roxas

"You'll be...better off now...Roxas." Said Xion. She fell over, but Roxas caught her.

"Am I...the one who did this to you?" Asked Roxas

"No... It was my choice...to go away now. Better that, than to do

nothing...and let Xemnas have his way. I belong with Sora. And now, I am

going back...to be with him. Roxas..." Started Xion. She then put her hand on his hand that was holding her shoulder.

"I need you...to do me a favor. All those hearts that I've captured... Kingdom Hearts... Set them free."Finished Xion

"Kingdom Hearts... Free them?" Questioned Roxas. Xion's leg began to turn into light crystals.

"I'm sorry...I can't..."Started Roxas. He touched the crystal...thing. The crystal started to go up his body too.

"I'm going with you...Xion..."Finished Roxas, as he fell on his side, still having his arm around Xion.

"Roxas..."Said Xion, bringing her hand up to his chest. (He fell right next to her.) She was surprised with what she found. She felt a heartbeat.

"Roxas, you have a heartbeat." She said still in a weak tone. She took her hand off his hand, and felt her own chest. Heartbeat too. The crystals even started to disappear.

"I think we...have hearts...but how?"She said. Roxas put his free hand on her hand that was on his chest.

"Maybe...It's how...we're feeling."He started. He took his hand off her's and brought it to her mouth.

"Sh. Save your energy."He finished. He put his hand back on her's. Then almost by magic, both their eyes closed.

**In The Castle That Never Was...**

"Axel. Superior wants both you, and Demyx to go look for the two keyblade runts, and bring them back here." Said Saïx. It must be his time of the month.

"Why me?" Asked Axel.

"Because Lea, you're their best friend." Said Saïx

Fine Isa." Said Axel.

"I SAID DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Shouted Saïx with his hair standing up.

"Alright. Alright. Demyx! Let's go." Shouted Axel opening, a dark corridor.

"Coming!" Shouted Demyx running in the dark corridor after Axel.

**In Twilight town's back alley...**

"Why are we starting here?" Asked Demyx.

"Because Demyx, the three of us used to eat ice cream on the clock tower everyday. So I think they might be there." Replied Axel. Suddenly heartless ran past.

"No time to talk! Use that Sitar for something useful, like fighting!" Shouted Axel. He summoned his chakrams, when Demyx, summoned his Sitar.

"I learned a heartless lullaby." Cheered Demyx, as he started to play The Song That Never Ends. The heartless disappeared they were probably tired.

"All those heartless were running to the clock tower. So something must be up. Let's go check it out." Said Axel. When they got to the clock tower there was a huddle of Heartless in the middle of the area. Demyx played his 'heartless lullaby' so they could see what was there. It was Roxas, and Xion who were unconscious.

"What happened here? If they were dead they would've faded into darkness. If they fainted they wouldn't have huddled together. And they wouldn't huddle together anyways. Unless they had hearts." Stated a confused Axel.

"Maybe they somehow grew hearts!" Replied Demyx.

Axel stared at him for awhile before saying, "Normally I wouldn't believe you, but that's the only explanation, so check to see if Xion has a pulse. I'll check Roxas."Said Axel. Axel removed Roxas' glove while Demyx removed Xion's. Then they both used their middle, and index finger to check their pulses. Sure enough there they were.

"Axel! Go get Superior! I'll stay here, and keep the heartless away." Said Demyx sitting down, and strumming his Sitar.

"Fine I guess I'll go." Said Axel.

"Axel, why are you back so early an where's Demyx!" Yelled Saïx.

"Move aside Asshole, I need Superior to come see something." Said Axel trying to get around Saïx.

"...WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" Shouted Saïx even louder. Axel heard a voice from behind the door.

"Let him in Asshole." It was Superior (of FLUFFY PANTS! (LOL Not really)). Axel snickered before walking in.

"What is it Axel?"

"Roxas and Xion, they have hearts!" Said Axel, making a shape of a heart.

"What! Take me to them, number VIII!" Axel opened a Dark Corridor, and both of the two Nobodies came out in Twilight Town, near Demyx. Superior checked to see if they had a pulse... They did find it in them...Again.

"Bring them back you two." Said Superior opening a dark corridor to leave. Axel grabbed the both of the Somebodies, (Demyx had already ran through the dark corridor) and left with them hanging over his shoulders.

When he got back, Superior said, "Put them in that cell. Until they wake up don't tell anyone they have hearts, or that they're here. We'll have a meeting on this when they wake up." Axel reluctantly did as he was told. He also had to check everyday to see if they were awake.

_5 days later..._

"Huh where...where am I?" Said Roxas gaining consciousness. He tried to sit up, but couldn't. He looked down and noticed Xion was lying on him. He didn't mind. Then he looked around and noticed they were in the organization's prison cell. He knew he'd have to wake Xion up so they could escape.

So he gently shook her, and said, "Xion!... Xion wake up!" Her eyes opened a little.

"Roxas? Where are we?" She asked sleepily.

"We're in the organization's prison cell." Said Roxas. Xion's eyes flashed open.

"What?" She sat up fast to find she was sitting on Roxas, who sat up a second after her.

"We have to get out of here, but first-" Said Roxas only to be cut off by a red headed pyro. (Thank you Roxas for teaching my that word!)

"First the organization throws a meeting to figure out your punishment we give you two for running away, then you tell us how you got hearts."

"Axel..." Said Xion.

"Don't 'Axel' me! I won't stick up for you two anymore if you keep doing whatever you want!" Shouted Axel. Roxas held on to Xion, when he realized something.

"Wait. So you'll help us for now?" Asked Roxas.

"For now!" Said Axel with a smirk.

"Use a dark corridor to get out then find a place to hide."

"Thanks, Pyro!" ( I now love to use that word!)Said Roxas opening the Dark corridor. Xion got off him, and they left hand, in hand.

"Axel my office now!" Said Superior over the intercom.

A/N: Sorry! I forgot about this and well I just found the written copy *rubs back of head* Look it's Xiggy! P]


End file.
